This is Harder Than it Looks
by KKsaiyancat
Summary: A bunch of Flinx! fics in which certain people find out about the couples of Teen Titans (Flinx, RobStar, BBTerrra(sometimes), Joy (Speedy/Cheshire)).


This is Harder Than it Looks

KK: A bunch of Flinx! fics in which certain people find out about the couples of Teen Titans (Flinx, RobStar, BBTerrra(sometimes), Joy (Speedy/Cheshire)). For this chapter, I give most credit to _HolySnappzors _for letting me use her story _Advice From One Flash To Another _as a pre-story/prequeal/whatever is before this story/back-story. I reccommend you read that story first because...

...first, it's awesome. Second, it's awesome...

Jinx: ...Start the story already!

KK: Fine, fine. But still, read HolySnappzors' story. It IS awesome.

_Listening to: Juvenile by Rin/Len Kagamine._

* * *

The orange-headed boy couldn't help but dance around his hotel room. Staying in Jump City was awesome! Recently the _original _Titans had to go out of town. Kid Flash (who was the one dancing, of course) voluntered to watch the town. But why was he so happy? Because his favorite Titan was _also _in town. Even better? She was staying in the same hotel.

The best part? Her room was right next to his!

A buzz interupts the overly-excited boy. Flash, of course! Kid Flash-who was much better known to the world than Wally West-let his mind drift off to the events that happened less than three months ago.

His first (and so far only) run in with Flash A.K.A. Barry Allen. Yes, Wally _might _have stolen Jinx's diary. But she gave it back! ...Nevermind... And yes, Wally _might _have tried to *hit* (more like just plain flirting...) on Jinx, but still! She was just plain _super_.

He shook his head and realized the buzz had stopped. "Whoops. Hope Flash isn't angry I'm late..." The speedster chuckles before zooming off.

Saying Wally was surprised to find out that it was actually his aunt that had called him was correct. But what she wanted to to talk to him about... And, aparently, Barry was in on it to... Heck, even Jay and Joan!

Here's what happened: Barry and Jay started whispering about something. Joan was laughing. Iris tackled her nephew. Managing to get out of her grasp, Wally stares at the other four people in the room.

"Did I miss something?" He asks. Iris, trying to be dramatic, sighs loudly, "You're growing up so fast!"

"No, really, what's going on?"

"Oh, Wally, you know what we're talking about! You are in love, aren't you?!" Iris finally replies when it became obvious that the Teen Titan in the room had no idea what was going on. Almost immediatly the boy's face reddens to make it appear the same shade as his hair.

"H-how do you... wha...!?" The boy stammered. Jay chuckled, "Barry told us about the diary incident. And after a little thought, we wanted to talk to you." Wally inwardly sighed. _Yep, just my luck. _And then he nearly laughs seeing how ironic that it.

"About?"

"_That_."

Wally has to keep himself from shrinking back. "Please stop talking!" He says rather nervously. The four adults all raise eyebrows. "Roy," The teen sighs, "I'm starting to think he mentally scarred Dick..."

After a few mintues of "interagation" they sent him back to Jump. First thing he did was buy some flowers. Then, back at the hotel (after changing out of his Kid Flash uniform) he quickly grabbed wallet. He paces back and forth for what seemed like an hour (to him, at least) before leaving the room and knocking on Jinx's door.

"Wally, right on time." She says, winking, after opening the door. Okay, _maybe _they were _secretly _dating... Yeah, it would be a giant deal, so _of course_ they'd keep it secret.

...You were never here, got it?

Okay, anyways... This had been going on for the past month or two. The only people who knew about it were Raven (what, she was an empath! She would find out!) and Robin (who had accidenally stumbled upon the two last week) and that was it. Oh, and _maybe _Speedy. _Maybe! _It's not like Cheshire found out and then told him! ...Of course not! That would never happen...

Other than that, nobody knew. Except Cyborg, who then told Beast Boy, who practically announced it to all of Jump City. But it wasn't _that _bad. Wally chuckled. They couldn't walk outside without at least on person coming up to them and asking if it was true. Okay, maybe it was that bad.

But at least only Jump knew...

* * *

KK: I don't know where that last bit came from. Don't know at all XD.

Please review! And check that story I was ranting about earlier! Sayonara, to all (for the chapter)!


End file.
